Hurk
Hurk is a non-playable character in Far Cry 3 and a playable character (only in co-op mode) in Far Cry 4. He is American, but according to Willis he "couldn't name the last two Presidents, and doesn't even know the words to The Star Spangled Banner". Far Cry 3 He only appears in the game through the exclusive content Monkey Business in which Jason helps Hurk through four missions. In Far Cry 3, Hurk seems to live on a barge named "Big Sally". He seems quite interested in the Rakyat, stating that he wants to get inked up and that he thinks Citra is a "MILF, Malaysian I'd Like To Fuck!". Hurk is first found trying to use a monkey strapped with explosives to blow something up, attempting to justify his actions stating that the Navy did the same to dolphins and Russians did it with dogs in World War II. He detonates the bomb, yet the monkey survives because it took the vest off. Hurk then asks Jason to collect some diamonds from hostile pirates. Once in the temple, it is possible to recover Bubbles III and Snowflake II, the two monkeys previously sent before Coco. Much later, he appears on the smaller island, held captive by Hoyt Volker's Privateers, and after being rescued by Jason, the two of them set off down the river on Hurk's barge, Big Sally, while Jason defends them with the mounted gun. His final appearance has him sending Jason into an abandoned Japanese Submarine Pen that the Privateers are using as a supply depot. Jason sneaks inside through an underwater pipe after dodging sharks, plants C4 on the main support pillars, and then fights his way back out before the timer goes, destroying the depot and putting a big cramp on Hoyt's operation. Hurk then tells Jason that the Rakyat have agreed to give him the tattoos he desires, and that he and Jason will always be true "Tat brothers". Letters of the Lost Hurk is also the author of four Letters of the Lost, his being the only ones not written by Japanese soldiers stationed on the island during World War II. In the first letter, he states that he had run out of paper, and so took a dead Japanese soldier's letter and wrote his own message over the now-faded original text. He apparently then left his messages with the bodies of their former authors, to be discovered by passers-by at a later date. In all four letters, he talks about a runaway monkey by the name of Gilbert, who likes to "blow shit up with grenades now that I taught him how to pull the pin". Gilbert runs away with a pack of monkeys and apparently attempts to teach his fellow primates how to use grenades themselves. In his third letter, Hurk talks about Lacy Barnstrom, a girl he had a crush on in high school, and how she is currently a porn star. Far Cry 4 Hurk returns in Far Cry 4's DLC Hurk's Redemption. The DLC features three exclusive single player missions. The Harpoon Gun can be unlocked after the third and last mission is finished. Hurk is also a playable character in Far Cry 4's new Co-Op mode, "Guns For Hire". Hurk has grown to feel guilty for sending countless monkeys to their explosive ends and seeks Ajay Ghale's help in capturing idols of an ancient monkey deity to atone for the primate deaths. He refers to Ajay as his new "tat bro" despite Ajay not actually having any tattoos. Ajay is apparently the third person to earn the title after Jason and "Jack", possibly referring to Jack Carver, the protagonist of the original Far Cry. If examined very closely, one can see that Hurk is slightly more built than the last game, having lost some weight. It can be noted that he may have been in Kyrat longer than residents, for instance, Willis Huntley. Trivia * In his final appearance in Far Cry 3, Hurk claims that the Rakyat have agreed to "tat him up" and give him the Tatau, a magical sleeve tattoo that Jason wears on his left arm. It is left ambiguous in Far Cry 4 whether or not Hurk actually has traditional Rakyat tattoos on his arm, as his new outfit includes long sleeves. * In the Valley of the Yetis DLC, Hurk has his own exclusive voice lines that can only be heard in Co-Op. He can initially answer Maser Sandesh on the radio, converse with Ajay, and even make several comments about the Yeti's. ** Furthermore, two of these voice lines reveal that Hurk carries a lucky condom, and apparently seems to have a third testicle that has been inflicted with an unknown infection (although this may be a joke on Hurk's part) * Hurk mentions many oddities involving his early life, both in the lost letters, and his dialogue. Some of them being that he was homeschooled, his parents left him at the circus one year (and he somehow ended up riding an elephant), and that he had a crush on a girl in high school (who ended up being a porn star). The truth in these statements is questionable however. * Urki, a quest character with a similar headband and accent to Hurk, appears in Far Cry: Primal: It is assumed Urki is a distant ancestor to Hurk. Gallery Far Cry 3 Hurk.jpg|Hurk, as he appeared in Far Cry 3. Hurk.jpg|Hurk Hurk2.jpg|Hurk Hurk3.jpg|Hurk References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Alive Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Main Characters